


Опьяненный (твоим вкусом)

by helenbeauty01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 7 Coda, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Это смущающе. Конечно, это смущающе.Но даже пока его руки беспокойно трясутся, а живот полнится метафорическими бабочками, адреналином и нервами, Юри обнаруживает, что его не волнует всё это. Вернее, Юри не может заставить себя беспокоиться на этот счет. Он устал от выступления с ног до головы, глаза закрываются, а конечности тяжелые от того, что он не спал уже больше, чем двадцать четыре часа, не говоря уже об эмоциональном истощении от нервного срыва, который произошел ранее.И кроме всего прочего, Юри хочет, чтобы Виктор поцеловал его еще раз.Сразу.Немедленно.Это превращается в проблему.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addicted (to the taste of you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683015) by [smudgesofink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgesofink/pseuds/smudgesofink). 



На протяжении всей церемонии награждения на Кубке Китая Юри Кацуки знает три вещи.

Первое: он выиграл серебро, а Пхичит — свое первое золото.

Второе: Кристофф Джакометти не перестает лапать его за задницу в отместку за вырванное второе место.

И третье: на губах Юри чувствуется вкус гигиенической помады Виктора.

…И он немножко сильно зациклился на последней вещи.

Как только они сходят со льда, в одно мгновение их окружает толпа репортеров с микрофонами и просто шквалом вопросов. Перед лицами мигают вспышки камер, пока журналисты пытаются сделать репортаж с места событий; и когда Пхичит рассказывает о том, как он счастлив выиграть золото и как упорно он будет тренироваться перед Финалом Гран При, Юри незаметно покусывает нижнюю губу, сердце гулко бьется в грудной клетке.

Губы все еще покалывают, они слишком чувствительные после поспешного столкновения с Виктором, произошедшим ранее, и судорожный вздох Юри служит напоминанием этому. Виктор поцеловал его. _Виктор поцеловал его._ На катке, на глазах у всей аудитории, среди которых сидела Минако-сенсей и судьи, и на международном телевидении его, возможно, видели друзья из Японии, старшая сестра, его мама, его папа…

(Господи Боже, его _мама_. Что _она_ скажет?)

У Пхичита на телефоне есть фото, которое он уже загрузил в Инстаграм и собрал около сотни тысяч лайков и перепостов. Гуан-Хонг сообщат ему, что видеозапись их поцелуя продолжает взрывать YouTube.

Это смущающие. Конечно, это смущающе.

Но даже пока его руки беспокойно трясутся, а живот полнится метафорическими бабочками, адреналином и нервами, Юри обнаруживает, что его не волнует всё это. Вернее, Юри не может заставить себя беспокоиться на этот счет. Он устал от выступления с ног до головы, глаза закрываются, а конечности тяжелые от того, что он не спал больше двадцати четырех часов, не говоря уже об эмоциональном истощении от нервного срыва, который произошел ранее.

И кроме всего прочего, Юри хочет, чтобы Виктор поцеловал его еще раз.

Сразу.

Немедленно.

Это превращается в проблему.

— Кацуки Юри, — Юри моргает при упоминании своего имени, обращая внимание на журналиста. — Поздравляю вас с вторым результатом! Что вы думаете о этом дне?

Юри молча кивает и говорит:

— Виктор. —  _На вкус как помада и мятная зубная паста. У него мягкие губы. Я хочу поцеловать его снова и никогда не останавливаться…_ и тут он спотыкается на словах и закрывает рот, прежде чем его хроническое отсутствие мозгов, не фильтрующее то, что он говорит, надолго всё испортит. Рядом с ним хрюкает от смеха Пхичит.

— Ф-фигурист Кацуки? — заинтересованно переспрашивает репортер. — С вами всё в порядке? — Остальные, похоже, тоже хотят от него что-то услышать, повернув лица с жадным выражением на них и ожидая, что же он скажет. И возвращаясь назад, начинать предложение с имени Виктора после того, что произошло, вероятно, не самая лучшая идея.

— Д-да! Х-хорошо, эм, Виктор… — снова красноречиво заикается он, и Пхичит дарит ему удовлетворенную усмешку. Кристофф всезнающе приподнимает бровь. Юри игнорирует их обоих. — Виктор и я очень довольны моими результатами, — говорит он, расплываясь в улыбке. — Я выступлю на Кубке Ростелекома так же хорошо. Пожалуйста, продолжайте поддерживать меня!

Он благодарно кланяется перед прессой, пока они не спросили что-то еще — Юри чувствует, как они почти вибрируют от жадности до сенсаций, хотят узнать все детали их поцелуя, и это ужасно. Иногда репортеры напоминают стаю волков. К счастью, Крис следует его примеру, прощается и направляется к тренеру, несмотря на протесты прессы, которая тут же следует за ним. Они так и не получили от него комментария.

Пхичит приобнимает его, когда пресса расходится, смеется как угорелый в ухо, и несмотря на усталость, Юри улыбается знакомому чувству привязанности, которое расползается в груди.

— Ты победил, — в восторге говорит Юри, обнимая друга. — Поздравляю, Пхичит! Я так счастлив за тебя!

— Моя первая золотая медаль, Юри! — восклицает Пхичит и дарит Юри еще одну ослепительную улыбку. — Ты можешь в это поверить? Я наконец-то получил золотую медаль!

— Я знаю, — мягко говорит Юри. — Это замечательно. Ты это заслужил!

— Спасибо, — улыбается Пхичит, все еще счастливый. Его улыбка становится коварной. — Знаешь, Юри, я выиграл золото, но ты взял серебро и легенду фигурного катания!

— П-Пхичит, — возражает Юри. Он должен был знать, что друг не отпустит его так легко. — Давай не…

— И поцелуй тоже!

— Пхичит, пожалуйста…

— Как это — целовать Виктора Никифорова? Приятно? Сказочно? — спрашивает Пхичит, улыбаясь слишком широко, темные глаза озорно сияют, и он очень забавно шевелит бровями. — Он засунул язык?..

— Пхичит! — возмущенно пищит Юри и накрывает ладонью рот тайского фигуриста. Проказливый смех Пхичита сквозь ладонь звучит невнятно, и Юри уверен, что он похож на переспелый помидор, разрываясь между стыдом и смехом, потому что иногда Пхичит становится совсем беспардонным.

— Это было… хорошо, — наконец-то бормочет Юри вполголоса и убирает руку, еще сильнее вспыхивая, когда Пхичит низко присвистывает. — Это было слишком шокирующим, но удивительным.

Его ум снова возвращается к воспоминанию о том, как теплый рот Виктора прижался к его губам, восторженно и приятно, воруя дыхание, когда они вместе повалились на твердый лед.

Если бы не толпа и тот факт, что каток здорово холодил спину, Юри думает, что притянул бы Виктора к себе и позволил бы целовать до потери дыхания, исступленно целовать его снова и снова, и снова, двигая губами, пока разум Юри не стал бы пустым, пока он не растаял бы под Виктором, пока бы он не задохнулся, пока они бы не забыли, где находятся, пока он не забыл бы собственное имя, и всё, что бы он мог вспомнить, было бы Виктор, Виктор, Виктор, _Виктор_ …

— …отпраздновать!

Юри пугается и быстро моргает, дезориентированный.

— Что?

Пхичит останавливается.

— Ты слушаешь?  
_  
Нет._

— Да.

— Ты думал о поцелуе, не так ли?

_Да._

— Н-нет.

— Угу, — с улыбкой отвечает Пхичит, полностью оставаясь при своем мнении, но продолжает разговор, и Юри изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться на том, что он говорит. Это немного сложно, когда мозг затуманен, и все, о чем Юри может думать, это о боли в ногах, о свете, от которого ноют глаза, а горячий душ и кровать в отеле звучат как райские дары.

Юри растерянно кивает, когда Пхичит начинает жестикулировать, и думает о тихой поездке в такси с Виктором обратно в отель. Он думает о том, как положит голову на плечо тренеру, его темное пальто будет пахнуть одеколоном и немного лосьоном после бритья. Он думает о том, как Виктор поведет его в комнату, возможно, поцелует на ночь…

— …в Китае! Так что ты скажешь? — спрашивает Пхичит.

Юри снова выныривает из мыслей — что не так с его тупым мозгом сегодня, серьезно, он продолжает расстраивать хозяина — Пхичит пытался сказать что-то и теперь смотрит на него, ожидая ответа.

Юри даже не знает, о чем они говорили.

— Хм, — говорит он нерешительно. — Да?

К счастью, это оказывается правильным ответом, и лицо Пхичита светлеет.

— Здорово! — улыбается друг, и Юри делает всё возможное, чтобы найти хоть чуть-чуть энергии, накопленной ранее. — Ты должен взять с собой Виктора…

Юри немного вздыхает. О, хорошо. После всего они вернутся в отель…

— …а я расскажу остальным! — говорит Пхичит, и Юри замирает. Стоп, что?

— Подожди…

— Встречается на улице через десять минут, хорошо, Юри?

— Но Пхичит…

— Это будет весело!

— Пхичит! — беспомощно зовет Юри, пока тайский фигурист уходит и машет Гуан-Хонгу Чи издалека. Он напрягает свой мозг, пытаясь вспомнить, на что же он все-таки согласился. Юри думает, что слышал, как Пхичит сказал что-то про ужин и праздник, и других людей, а еще про последний день в Китае…

— Нет, — стонет Юри, когда его накрывает осознание.

Его ждет долгая ночь.

.

.

.

Поиски Виктора занимают больше времени, чем Юри изначально планировал, и его потихоньку одолевает беспокойство. Он уже осмотрел стадион трижды после того, как сменил костюм, на ноющих ногах дважды обошел каток, и репортеры поймали его по меньшей мере раз пять — и никаких следов тренера. Зная, что Виктор никогда так не сделает, крошечной частью своего измученного сознания Юри все равно опасается, что мужчина уехал в отель без него.

Он уже жалеет, что поцеловал его? Юри сжимает в кулаки опущенные вдоль тела руки, игнорируя беспокойство, которое ставит крест на его чувстве духа. Внезапно он чувствует себя раза два более уставшим, чем раньше. Снова осматривается, выискивая хоть малейший намек на серебро в толпе, которая движется к выходу. Может быть, для него это не значит так много, как для меня?

Как только Юри начинает терять надежду, он слышит голос, зовущий его со спины, знакомый и извиняющийся.

— Юри, ты долго ждал?

Юри поворачивается и видит, как Виктор идет к нему, держа в руках букет цветов, и вздыхает от облегчения.

— Виктор, — выдыхает он, когда Виктор сокращает расстояние между ними до одного фута. Юри смотрит на букет и сконфуженно хмурится. После программы ему на каток бросили так много подарков, цветов и плюшевых собачек, но он не помнит чего-то подобного. Букет выглядит слишком дорого, чтобы быть брошенным на лед. — Я всюду искал тебя. Где ты был?

— Я выходил, чтобы купить это, — говорит Виктор вместо извинений, а затем без дальнейших объяснений вручает Юри букет. Юри смотрит на цветы, крепко держа их в руках, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Виктора, ярко ему улыбающемуся. И не видя в глазах Виктора ничего, кроме обожания, Юри понимает, что все его сомнения были беспочвенны. — Поздравляю.

— О, — тихо говорит Юри и рефлекторно краснеет. — Не нужно было.

— Конечно, нужно было, — игриво утверждает Виктор, и его голубые мягкие глаза красивы, как океаны, и Юри никогда не видел чего-то столь очаровательного раньше. Виктор настолько милый, что смотреть больно. Одна его рука, затянутая в перчатку, тянется вверх, смахивая прядку черных волос со лба Юри, прежде чем опуститься на подбородок. — Ты был великолепен сегодня, Юри, — говорит Виктор. — Совершенно потрясающий. Я не мог оторвать глаз от тебя.

 _Я никогда не могу оторвать от тебя глаз_ , думает Юри, и его сердце пропускает удар, начиная биться слишком быстро от похвалы.

— Я бы не сделал этого без тебя, — отвечает он, крепче прижимая букет к себе. Это замечательная композиция из красных роз, завернутых в белое и перетянутых ленточкой. Это лучших подарок, который он когда-либо получал. — Где ты его взял?

— Се-е-екрет~, — нараспев тянет Виктор, посмеиваясь, когда Юри хмыкает. Большой палец мягко оглаживает его подбородок, голубые глаза смотрят прямо на Юри; и когда Виктор наклоняется ближе, дюйм за дюймом, будто делая это неосознанно, Юри не может оторвать взгляд от глаз Виктора, его длинных ресниц, элегантного изгиба носа и красивого красного рта, о котором Юри не может не думать, даже когда его легкие отказываются служить ему. Это похоже на их переигранный еще раз первый поцелуй, отличающийся только тем, что Юри чуть ли не дрожит от нетерпения.

— Виктор, — Юри выдыхает.

— Да? — нахально шепчет мужчина, и он так близко, что Юри чувствует его дразнящее дыхание около своих губ. Это заставляет вздох застрять в горле, а бабочек в животе порхать еще сильнее. Юри не знает, когда они начали шептаться или почему они стоят так близко, и Юри растерянно вспоминает, что они все еще на стадионе, мимо них проходят толпы народа, и они не должны делать этого прямо сейчас. Он должен отвести Виктора… куда-то.

 _Ужин с Пхичитом_ , услужливо подсказывает мозг Юри, и тот хватается за напоминание как утопающий за соломинку. О боже, мы заставили их ждать.

— Юри, — бормочет Виктор.

— Пхичит, — выговаривает Юри.

Повисает ошеломленная тишина, а затем Виктор отстраняется, приподняв бровь.

— Прости?

— Нет, это не… Виктор, это не то, что ты подумал, — Юри ничего не может поделать, но смеется над замешательством, написанном на лице Виктора. — Я имел в виду, Пхичит ждет нас. Снаружи. — Он смущенно ухмыляется Виктора. — Я должен был забрать тебя, чтобы всем вместе сходить поужинать.

— А-а-а, — понимающе тянет Виктор, успокаиваясь. — Мы не должны заставлять их ждать.

Он делает шаг назад, и напряжение между ними исчезает, но момент потерян. Юри сразу же начинает скучать по теплу, источаемому Виктором.

— Да, — немного неохотно соглашается он.

— Пойдем, — говорит Виктор и без слов протягивает ему руку, выжидающе глядя. Юри смотрит удивленно, осторожно берет Виктора за руку, переплетает их пальцы, и тепло снова наполняет его тело. Когда они идут к выходу — рука в руке, — Виктор наклоняется и тихо говорит Юри на ухо: — На будущее: произносить имя другого человека, когда я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, совершенно глупо. Ладно, Юри?

— Ладно, — шепчет Юри в ответ, вспыхивая, когда слышит о плана Виктора поцеловать его, и прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбаться, как дурак.

.

.

.

Они едят за длинным столом в каком-то семейном ресторанчике с нереальным количеством людей.

Ладно, быть может, «нереальным» — это преувеличение. Всего семь человек, включая его и Виктора, но ресторан переполнен настолько, что мозг Юри плавает от бессвязной болтовни соседних столиков, смех Пхичита и Лео звоном отдается в ушах.

С места, где он сидит рядом с Крисом, Юри поглядывает на Виктора, поддерживающего спокойную беседу на русском с Георгием. Другой мужчина выглядит угрюмо, и Юри вылавливает постоянно повторяющееся слово «Аня», Виктор улыбается и сочувственно похлопывает Георгия по плечу, прежде чем сделать глоток из своего стакана. Изящная линия шеи немного искажается, когда мужчина глотает, губы блестят от влаги, когда он отставляет стакан. А Юри — слишком слабый человек перед лицом искушения.

Его горло пересыхает от этого вида, в лицо неконтролируемо бросается жар, и Юри неосознанно начинает посасывать нижнюю губу Он никогда не был пьяницей, но сейчас ему хочется почувствовать вкус алкоголя, прямиком изо рта Виктора. Перестань, говорит себе Юри, ему самому стыдно за таким непристойные мысли, но он не может отвернуться от Виктор и не вспоминать об их почти-поцелует некоторое время назад.

Боже, Виктор был так близко, и Юри жаждет вернуть эту близость снова. Нет, они не так уж и далеко сейчас — их пальцы сплетены под столом, и Юри чувствует тепло, исходящее от ладони Виктора, — но у него появляется странное желание дернуть за галстук, прижаться губами к губам и вернуть всё с того места, на котором они как раз остановились.

Через стол Юри слышит щелчок камеры и резко поворачивается, чтобы увидеть Пхичита, направляющего телефон на него; друг улыбается от уха до уха. Цвет лица Юри становится экстремально красным.

— Пхичит! — шипит он в знак протеста уже в n-ный раз за сегодняшний вечер, сохраняя голос тихим, чтоб не привлечь внимание Виктора.

— Пялиться некрасиво, Юри, — полушепчет-полусмееся Пхичит в ответ, его пальцы порхают над экраном телефона на молниеносной скорости, и, без сомнений, он загружает фото в Инстаграм. — #ихстрастьреальна!

— Эй, — слабо хрипит Юри. Переводит взгляд туда, где на него широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит Гуан-Хонг, на его щеках взволнованный румянец, и он, несомненно, встревожен, наблюдая за ними. Юри затапливает жгучий стыд.

— Пхичит, — молит он и головой показывает на Гуан-Хонга. — Не травмируй его.

Пхичит показывает ему язык.

— Это ведь не я смотрел на Вик…

Юри шикает на него.

— Пхичит!

— Укажи тег #яслишкоммолоддляэтого, — подсказывает Гуан-Хонг, сидя рядом с Лео, который издает небольшой смешок.

— И добавь #простопоцелуйтесь, — говорит Лео тайскому фигуристу, и смущение Юри растет, когда они все вместе набрасываются на него.

— М-м, — хмыкает Крис, задумчиво глядя на Юри, и бормочет: — А как насчет #горячие&нетерпеливые?

Лео и Гуан-Хонг издают шокированный звук.

Юри давится.

— К-крис! Э-это не… я н-не!..

Он сыпет отмазками, как идиот, и его бурное отрицание радует Пхичита, и он делает еще одну фотографию, на которой Юри неуклюже пытается объясниться и проваливается. Крис игнорирует его, продолжая хлопать ресницами на камеру и самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Ой? — Виктор поворачивается к ним, сверкая любопытными голубыми глазами и обращая внимания на остальную часть стола. — Что происходит? Почему все шепчутся?

Пхичит только фыркает, прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы подавить смех, когда снова смотрит на экран телефона. Лео и Гуан-Хонг оба отворачиваются с виноватыми улыбками. Крис приподнимает бровь и улыбается Виктору.

— Хорошо…

— Ничего! — пищит Юри, и это один из тех несолидных моментов, когда его голос срывается. Молодые фигуристы дрожат от плохо скрываемого смеха, Крис смеется в голос, низко и ехидно. Юри откашливается, не в состоянии больше сохранять достоинство в этой ситуации. — Н-ничего не происходит.

Виктор изгибает бровь и сжимает его руку под столом.

— Юри?

— Всё хорошо, — настаивает он, вздыхая с облегчением, когда слышит, что Пхичит снова начал разговор. Крис фыркает и качает головой, прислушиваясь к младшим. — Я обещаю, мы просто дурачились.

Глаза-океаны Виктора на мгновение задерживаются на нем, прежде чем выражение его лица смягчается и становится нежнее.

— Как скажешь, — говорит Виктор, растягивая губы в ласковой улыбке, что делает его потрясающе красивым, и Юри приходится приложить огромные усилия, чтобы не потянуться за поцелуем на глазах у всех.

К счастью, Виктор отпускает его руку и отставляет стул. Крис поднимает на него взгляд.

— Я скоро вернусь, — спокойно извиняется Виктор и встает. — Туалет.

Юри кивает.

— Конечно.

Все успокаивается к тому моменту, когда Пхичит спрашивает Георгия о его четверных, Лео и Гуан-Хонг наклоняются над телефоном Лео, наблюдая за чем-то, и нелепая ситуация, случившаяся раньше, забывается. Юри вздыхает, поворачиваясь к своей тарелке. Тычет палочками в лапшу, неохотно съедает кусочек и ощущает на себе взгляд Криса.

Юри бросает на него короткий взгляд.

— Крис?

— М-м, ничего, — растягивает слова Крис, медленно улыбаясь и поднимая свой стакан. Похоже, это то же самое, что заказал Виктор. — Просто одна фантастическая мысль.

— Хорошо? — в замешательстве говорит Юри. Когда Крис ему не отвечает, он снова принимается за еду, слушая Георгия, который рассказывает на английском с ужасным русским акцентом о том, как тренировался в России, отвечая на все вопросы Пхичита.

Где-то в середине разговора о четверных прыжках кто-то проливает на рубашку Юри что-то холодное. Он испуганно взвизгивает, подпрыгивая на стуле. Все беспокойно оборачиваются на него, а Юри, немного растерянный, поворачивается к Крису за объяснением.

— Упс, — Крис хлопает ресницами, его глаза невинно расширяются, но Юри знает, что невинность напускная. Он предлагает ему свою салфетку, и Юри берет ее, принимаясь тереть грудь, чтобы хоть как-то вытереть пятно. Запах алкоголя прочно впитывается в ткань. — Моя рука соскользнула. Прости, Юри.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Юри. Он не знает, что именно у Криса на уме, но точно ничего хорошего.

— Иди в туалет, застирай, — мягко советует ему Крис, и его голос какой-то странный. Юри прерывается, чтобы хмуро и вопросительно на него посмотреть. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я помог? — спрашивает Крис, и Юри снова смущенно краснеет.

— Не нужно, — поспешно успокаивает он мужчину, отталкиваясь от стола и вставая на ноги. — Я сам о себе позабочусь.

— Не задерживайся, — кричит ему Крис вслед с улыбкой; он выглядит слишком довольным на вкус Юри, но тот решает не заморачиваться об этом, когда держит путь в уборную. Иногда Крис бывает слишком эксцентричным.

.

.

.

Виктор, поправляющий прическу, это первое, что видит Юри, когда открывает дверь.

— Ой, — говорит он, удивляясь, когда ловит взгляд Виктора в зеркале. Он практически забыл, что тренер все еще в туалете.

— Юри, — здоровается Виктор, тоже удивляясь. Повернувшись к Кацуки лицом, он видит мокрое пятно на рубашке парня. И раздраженно прищелкивает языком. — Боже, что с тобой случилось?

— Крис нечаянно пролил на меня свой напиток, — объясняет Юри, пробираясь к раковине. Его взгляд падает на бутылку жидкого мыла: интересно, оно достаточно сильное, чтобы вывести запах алкоголя? Оглядываясь в поисках бумажных полотенец, он видит, что дозатор пуст. — Виктор, у тебя есть носовой платок или…

— Держи, — улыбается Виктор, доставая из кармана темно-синий платок. Как будто читая мысли Юри, он смачивает его под проточной водой, добавляет немного мыла и снова споласкивает под краном. А затем, когда Юри протягивает руки за платком, отводит влажную ткань назад, вне зоны досягаемости, говоря ему оставаться на месте. — Позволь мне сделать это.

— Я могу сделать это сам, Виктор, — смущенно возражает Юри. — Я не ребенок.

— А я никогда и не говорил так, — улыбается Виктор, поглядывая на Юри из-под ресниц. Он невозможно великолепный в желтом свете уборной, и сердце Юри стучит о грудную клетку, когда он зачарованно смотрит на Виктора. — Но мой серебряный медалист заслуживает заботы, не думаешь? — понижает голос Виктор, произнося это слова; и это нечестно, он абсолютно нечестный, Юри уверен, что делает он это специально.

— Хорошо, — хрипит он, в любом случае проигрывая, и наблюдает за тем, как Виктор нежно вытирает платком пострадавший участок, его голубые газа сосредоточены на рубашке Юри. Они так близко, Виктор вторгается в его личное пространства, и Юри не может вдыхать, чтобы не чувствовать запах одеколона Виктора. В горле комок, сердце бешено колотится, Юри наблюдает за Виктором, очарованный тем, как его длинные ресницы тенью отражаются на высокие скулы, когда тот моргает, серебряные пряди восхитительно падают ему на лицо, когда он наклоняет голову, критическим взглядом осматривая пятно на рубашке.

Исключая их дыхание, в уборной тихо, и, внезапно занервничав, Юри думает, что его сердцебиение достаточно громкое, чтобы его можно было услышать в тишине. Они снова одни — и это жестко бьет по выдержке Юри, потому что как он может держать себя в руках, когда Виктор так близко, и он так долго ждал этого, и никого вокруг…

— О, — испускает Юри понимающий вздох. Крис ведь специально разлил свой напиток, почти уверенный, что все так и получится?

— Хм? — спрашивает Виктор с любопытством, наклонив голову; и внезапно оказывается, что их лица разделяют всего несколько сантиметров. У Юри перехватывает дыхание, у Виктора такие широкие и ослепительные глаза, когда он смотрит на Юри.

— Виктор.

И это — единственное предупреждение, которое дает Юри, прежде чем руками судорожно сжать лацканы пиджака Виктора, сокращая расстояние между ними и прижимаясь горячо к нежному рту. Юри делает головокружительный вдох, когда они касаются друг друга. Он так долго этого желал. Губы Виктора немного вздрагивают, он отпускает ткань, удивленный, и — о боже, да — Юри чувствует вкус алкоголя, острый и сладковатый, а губы Виктора такие теплые, что по спине Юри бегут мурашки, когда Виктор отвечает на поцелуй, кладет одну руку ему на бедро, а другой нежно обнимает затылок, наклоняя голову Юри назад, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

— Виктор, — задыхается Юри, не в состоянии сказать что-то еще. — Виктор…

— Юри, — шепчет Виктор задушенно, отстраняясь назад, чтобы жадно втянуть воздух, а после Юри дергает его обратно, издавая горлом бесстыжие, молящие звуки, кусает Виктора за нижнюю губу, а затем успокаивает боль, прижимаясь голодно, целуя отчаянно, и рот Виктора, пьянящий и завлекающий, оставляет Юри желать большего, и большего, и большего…

— Не могу насытиться тобой, — в спешке выдыхает Юри, не заботясь о том, насколько смущающие его слова. — Я думал о тебе весь вечер.

— О, Юри, — шипит Виктор, стонет прямо ему в губы, когда Юри дергает его за волосы. — Боже, Юри, да… — остаток предложения переходит во что-то, похожее на русский язык, когда Виктор прерывает поцелуи, или же это Юри внезапно разучился понимать человеческую речь, но в любом случае он не может заставить себя думать об этом; только не когда он пьян ощущением мягких губ Виктора, его аккуратных зубов, его поцелуи на вкус как счастье, обожание и жидкое желание, его руки держат Юри крепко, как клетка, горячие ладони выжигают клеймо на коже даже сквозь одежду. Юри на самом деле не особо понимает, что делает, его рот словно живет отдельной жизнью, пальцы запутываются в мягких серых волосах, когда Юри целует Виктора снова и снова; и нехватку опыта он компенсирует энтузиазмом, упиваясь сладкими вздохами, которые выпускает Виктор.

«Я люблю тебя, — думает Юри, закрывая глаза и позволяя себе потеряться в ощущении губ Виктора, которые двигаются в унисон с его губами, их тела плотно прижаты друг к другу, и изящные руки держат Юри так, словно он что-то дорогое. — Люблю тебя так сильно».

Целовать Виктора — это как дышать под водой, как быть погруженным в тепло и страстное, непреодолимое возбуждение, и Юри тонет. Всего так много и в то же время недостаточно, и Юри задыхается, ошеломленный и опьяненный, тая под Виктором, и его сердце бьется с такой любовью, что становится больно.

— Что с тобой происходит? — в страхе бормочет Виктор, когда Юри оставляет дорожку поцелуев на его челюсти, тянет голову за волосы назад, заставляя Виктора обнажить горло. — Не то, что я… ах… жалуюсь, но я… мгх… Юри, — прерывисто выдыхает Виктор, когда Юри посасывает чувствительную кожу, помечая его. — Я никогда не видел тебя таким…

— Хочу поцеловать тебя снова, — признается Юри, оставляя шею Виктора в покое и притягивая его к себе, чтобы вновь коснуться губ; и на его щеках вспыхивает румянец. — Я не могу остановиться… не могу прекратить думать об этом, после того, как ты поцеловал меня на льду.

— Тебе понравилось? — Виктор еще имеет наглость дразнить его, даже когда сам едва может дышать. В отместку Юри прикусывает его нижнюю губу. — Я… ах… я ничего не мог с собой поделать, ты был такой красивый, когда катал программу. И тот четверной флип…

— М-м. — Пальцами Юри крепко впивается в маленькие волоски на затылке, когда Виктор замедляет поцелуй, превращая его в умопомрачительно сладкий. — Это был мой первый поцелуй. Ладно, первый, который имел для меня значение.

— О, — задумчиво произносит Виктор. — Наверное, я должен был больше использовать язык…

— Заткнись, — ворчит Юри, когда его лицо начинает пылать, снова прикусывает губу Виктора, испуская сдавленный стон, когда тот делает то же самое, осторожно зажимая нижнюю губу Юри между зубами и посасывая ее. Мозг Юри превращается в кашицу.

— Виктор, — говорит он, беспорядочно хватая его за одежду, чтобы притянуть еще ближе — Виктор, Виктор, да, больше…

— Так красиво, — задыхаясь, хвалит Виктор, когда они отстраняются. — Ты замечательный, Юри, я тебя обожаю…

Сердце Юри замирает от этого признания, а затем спина ударяется о что-то жесткое и холодное. Запоздало он понимает, что Виктор прижимает его к кафельной стене, и Юри быстро теряет все чувства, мысли, разум, когда Виктор начинает атаковать его рот, видно, пытаясь нацеловаться на всю жизнь, губами ловя хриплые вздохи Юри.

Они целуются, кажется, целую вечность, чередуя мягкие и соблазнительные поцелуи с затяжными и глубокими, ускоряются быстро и отчаянно, чтобы потом снова замедлиться, пока оба не начинают измученно дышать друг другу в рот, губы немеют и начинают покалывать от напряжения, а голова кружится от нехватки воздуха. Юри, тяжело дыша, отстраняется первым, хватая пылающее лицо Виктора ладонями, когда пытается снова вернуть дыхание в норму. Обычно красиво уложенные волосы Виктора растрепались, спутались от того, что Юри запускал в них пальцы, на высоких скулах появился розовый румянец. Он выглядит великолепно и ошеломительно с этими его потемневшими от страсти глазами-океанами, искусанными красными и блестящими губами.

Юри нежно проводит пальцем по уголку рта Виктора, медленно поднимаясь выше, и удивительно застенчиво улыбается:

— Привет.

— Привет, — отвечает ему Виктор, оставляя короткий поцелуй на щеке, слабый засос красуется над воротником его пиджака и, черт возьми, они ведь целовались в общественном месте, как парочка нетерпеливых подростков, а не как двое взрослых мужчин, сделавших успешные карьеры в мире фигурного катания — и они все еще в уборной в ресторане, и Юри все так же прижат к холодной кафельной стене, и он ничего не может с этим сделать.

Он смеется, неожиданно и звонко, находя ситуацию до ужаса забавной.

— Что? — тихо воркует Виктор, широко улыбаясь ему. И несмотря на замешательство, он смеется тоже. — Юри, с чего ты смеешься?

— Прости-прости, — выдыхает Юри между смешками, пытаясь руками скрыть красное лицо. Виктор постоянно их перехватывает, полудобродушно возражая, ухмыляется, и Юри не может перестать смеяться. — Боже, я не могу поверить. Виктор, что же мы делаем?

Виктор моргает.

— Ладно, мы целуемся. Но если ты хочешь спросить, почему я делаю что-то не так…

— Нет-нет, это всё хорошо, — улыбается Юри. — Я имею в виду, почему мы, целуясь, должны прятаться в туалете, или еще где-то? — Он снова смеется, легкомысленный, колени подкашиваются, и он снова повисает на Викторе, щеки краснеют от натуги и немного от обиды. — Я не могу поверить, что делаю это в общественной уборной. Я снова чувствую себя подростком.

— Ты это начал, — с улыбкой напоминает ему Виктор. Он проводит рукой по темных волосам, расчесывая их. — Если тебя это утешит, то в душе я всегда стараюсь оставаться молодым.

Юри фыркает, и Виктор издает обиженный шум, который снова заставляет их обоих захихикать.

— Это первый раз, когда я чувствовал себя так, — тихо выдыхает Юри, когда успокаивается и задумывается, и Виктор поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Никто никогда не целовал меня так.

— Как? — спрашивает Виктор.

Юри улыбается, мягко и нешироко.

— Как будто я единственный человек, который нужен. Как будто меня достаточно.

— Да, — шепчет Виктор, не пропуская ни единого слова. Его тон не оставляет места для аргумента. На этот раз, когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Юри, это не более чем целомудренный поцелуй в губы, но Юри красиво улыбается, и его глаза сверкают самым удивительным образом. — Ты гораздо больше, чем просто достаточно.

.

.

.

Когда они возвращаются к столу, некоторые из клиентов уже покинули ресторан и стало намного спокойнее. Блюда на их столе пустые, и Пхичит уже держит счет. Они идут рядом друг с другом, и остальные оборачиваются: губы Юри распухли и порозовели, у Виктора засос на шее, и одежда у них донельзя помятая.

— Э-эм, — заикается Юри не в состоянии придумать достойное объяснение, и Виктор рядом с ним смеется.

У Георгия перехватывает дыхание.

Лео и Гуан-Хонг стоят шокированные рожицы.

Крис моргает и поднимает свой бокал, самодовольно их поздравляя. А Пхичит достает телефон и начинает делать десятки фотографий. Юри уверен, что их с Виктором скандальные фотографии взорвут Инстаграм.

Когда Виктор притягивает его к себе и показывает знак мира в камеру, Юри не находит ничего лучшего, кроме как беспомощно улыбнуться и сделать то же самое.  
.

.

.

Им удается вернуться в свой номер в отеле еще до полуночи, и, когда Юри открывает дверь и входит внутрь, Виктор без слов следует за ним.

Они целуются, когда Юри кладет букет на стол.

Они целуются, когда Юри берет свою серебряную медаль и вешает Виктору на шею.

— После всех моих золотых медалей, уверен, это довольно освежающее изменение, — слегка дразнит его Виктор, посмеиваясь, когда Юри шлепает его по руке.

Они целуются, прежде чем каждый идет в душ.

Они целуются, когда оба сидят на краю гостиничной кровати и Юри сушит волосы.

Они целуются снова и снова, когда лежат под одеялом, прижимаясь друг к другу.

— Если мы не остановимся, — выдыхает Виктор Юри в губы, его голубые глаза блестят даже в непроглядном мраке комнаты, — тебе быстро надоест целовать меня, Юри.

— Никогда, — упрямо возражает Юри. Чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, он тянется за еще одним поцелуем, удовлетворенный вкусом очаровательной улыбки Виктора. Виктор может целовать его миллионы раз, сонно рассуждает Юри, и он будет просить еще столько же.

Они целуются, пока глаза наполовину не закрываются, тяжелые от усталости.

Они целуются, пока не засыпают.

.

.

.

Следующим утром Виктор просыпается от ощущения того, что кто-то зарылся пальцами в его волосы, а солнечные лучи щекочут лицо.

— Привет, — ласково здоровается с ним Юри, как только понимает, что Виктор не спит, а затем прижимается губами ко лбу мужчины.

Виктор издает одобрительный гул.

— Звонила моя мама, — говорит Юри, и Виктор смаргивает остатки сна, протирая глаза. Если Юри говорит что-то неожиданное, это должно быть важным. По крайней мере, он проснулся.

А затем мозг услужливо подкидывает ему воспоминания о вчерашнем дне: Юри завоевал серебряную медаль, они отмечали это в ресторане с остальными, и они оба целовались в уборной.

Он поцеловал Юри по международному телевидению.

Семья Юри в Японии наверняка видела это.

— И что она сказала? — спрашивает Виктор с немалой долей трепета. Да, в прошлой жизни он совершил немало звездных выборов. Он задается вопросом, будет ли этот одним из них.

К его удивлению, однако, Юри расплывается в улыбке, показывая зубы, прищуривает темные глаза — и, о Боги, он просто прекрасен.

— Она поздравила меня с серебром, — улыбается Юри. — А потом сказала, что поздравляет с тем, что я завоевал тебя.

Виктор смеется весело и облегченно.

— Еще она хотела узнать, что ты будешь кушать, когда мы вернемся в Японию.

— Кацудон, конечно, — отвечает Виктор, приподнимаясь на локтях и чмокая Юри в губы. — Доброе утро.

Темные глаза смотрят на него мягко, Юри снова улыбается, глядя тепло и словно сияя в солнечном свете.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает Юри, а затем мягко прижимается к его губам.

Они целуются, пока только могут.


End file.
